Loving Yu is Too Hard
by Tenpi Uragirimono
Summary: Does Kanda really have feelings for this moyashi?


"Moyashi," yelled a man with long dark blue hair at a short white haired Brit across from him.

"It's Allen, Bakanda," he yelled at the long haired Asian.

"And it's Kanda to you, you stupid moyashi!"

"No it's not!" he exclaimed, "Just look at you, you look just like a bean sprout! Look at your puny arms and legs!"

"Excuse me," he exclaimed in anger.

"What? You're excused," he yelled back at Allen's reply.

"A-At least I don't look like a woman," he yelled.

"What," the long hair Asian replied, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that you started this fight like the rest of the times! And at least I don't go around acting like I'm perfect!"

"You either you stupid cursed moyashi!" He yelled back at Allen's comment.

"I know I'm not perfect, that's why I don't act like it Bakanda! You also act so big headed and sometimes and you think that you know it all!"

"No I don't and you shouldn't be the one to talk!" He yelled.

"Why not, I have a mouth and I can use it whenever I want."

"That can be rearranged easily," Kanda yelled shaking his fist at him.

"Stop it," he screamed.

"Stop what," Kanda asked.

"Stop fighting, it's getting so old. I'm sick and tired of this."He yelled punching the wall. "This is getting too old!" He repeated, he spun around quickly facing the direction to his room and began to walk away, "I'm sick and tired of this," he mumbled. Suddenly he felt someone's hands grip a hold of him and pressed him against the wall. He gave out a small yelp.

"K-K-Kanda," he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think," he whispered in Allen's ear, his hot breath slowly spreading to the back of his neck.

"W-W-What's gotten into you Kanda," he cried out slipping a small moan out of his lips. Kanda began nipping at his neck and answered, "You moyashi." Panicking and scared that he had done something wrong Allen exclaimed, "What did I do?"

"You came," he whispered, making his way up and down Allen's Adam's apple.

"What? I don't get what're trying to say Kanda," he slipped out another moan.

"I mean that you came into my life, moyashi," he explained and started to balance the lump on Allen's neck on his tongue.

"Oh," he replied. Enjoying the treatment he slowly moved his arms around Kanda's neck and pulled him in closer. Kanda made his tongue slowly travel from Allen's neck to his lips and licked the bottom of his lip. Allen moaning softly he placed his hands on Kanda's cheeks and smashed his lips against the Asian's. Kanda slowly pushed his body against Allen's up on the wall. Allen parted from his lips to release a small "ah" of enjoyment.

"Moyashi," Kanda gasped.

"What is it Kanda?" Kanda took Allen's hand and quickly and swiftly ran towards his room. He flung the door open and slammed it shut behind them. Kanda flung himself to the bed dragging Allen down with him.

"Kanda?" he gasped and positioned himself so Kanda was between his legs and began to slowly move up and down. Releasing a small moan, Kanda grabbed Allen's waist and forced him down lower. Allen understood what Kanda was trying to do and pressed himself down lower. Kanda held tighter onto Allen's waist slipping out moans and groans from time to time. Kanda finally flipped Allen over and sat on top of his chest and began stripping him down. Allen shivered as the cold air hit his body and began tugging at Kanda's pants.

"Take it off," he whimpered. Kanda slowly stripped down and took off his boxers last and threw them on the floor that now had clothes lying on them.

"Are you cold Allen?" He asked after stripping down to nothing. Allen slowly nodded his head gripping hard onto Kanda's naked legs. Kanda leaned in slowly to his ear and whispered, "Don't worry my body heat will warm you."

"I can't wait for your body heat, Kanda," he whispered back. Kanda backed away slowly and placed his tongue on the Brits abs and made his way upwards. Allen shuddering to the feeling of Kanda's hot breath on his chest he began to move his arms around Kanda's back moaning while Kanda's tongue danced around his stomach. Finally moving upwards Kanda had made it to Allen's neck and began to nip at it, going higher and higher. Allen tilted his head to the side creating more access for Kanda and let a small moan escape from his lips. Gasping for air Kanda held a tight grip on Allen's waist and slowly made his way down to his crotch. Allen gasped louder as he waited for Kanda to reach the bulge. Kanda had finally made it to the Brit's crotch and began to rub it hard. Tilting his head back Allen managed to gasp out the words, "Kanda….agh….uhhh." While rubbing his crotch furiously he managed to ask, "What's wrong."

"N-Nothing," he gasped, "Continue." Continuing to rub his body against the Brit he let out a soft moan that turned to a panting. Allen moaned loudly as Kanda pressed harder against his body, tilting his head back he began rubbing against him. Becoming more fierce and wild Kanda held a tighter grip on Allen's waist.

"A-Ah Kanda," he moaned, rocking back and forth his eyes closed, "F-Faster!" Kanda, without thinking, thrust his pelvis into his crotch and began to move up and down fiercely. Allen moaned louder as Kanda thrust into him, he could feel his stomach tighten up and itching to release, "K-Kanda…I'm..gonna…nn." He moaned louder making it hard for him to tell him what he had to say.

"W-What are you going to do," Kanda gasped, "S-S-Spit it out!"

"I'm…gonna," but it was already too late. He had released all pleasure out onto Kanda. But Kanda only smiled at his mess and began to lick himself and Allen clean. Allen moaned out until the last of his release had moved out from him, shuddering as Kanda licked his length. Slowly playing with Allen's length in his mouth he lapped up the last of the white goop. Allen slowly thrust his hips and down inside Kanda's mouth moaning out. Finally after play with Allen's penis he began to deep throat. Allen groaned at the feeling his erection becoming harder inside Kanda's mouth the harder he sucked and deep throated. Slowly shoving his Allen's moyashi down his throat he moaned at the feeling of it in the back of his throat. Allen continued to moan as Kanda pushed his length down farther into his throat the warm feeling beginning to make his arousal twitch. Getting enough Kanda coughed up Allen's penis and wiped his mouth from the excess saliva. Allen leaned forward and licked at Kanda's lips, removing any traces of saliva. Kanda then slipped his tongue in to Allen's mouth and tangled it around his. Moaning softly into Kanda's mouth, flicking his tongue over the other, he began to grind against him. Kanda forced his tongue into every nook and cranny in Allen's mouth not missing a single spot. He let out for a gasp of air for a quick second and continued to let his tongue dance in the Brit's mouth. Allen moaned, pressing his chest down hard against Kanda's, coiling his tongue around the Asian's suckling and nibbling on his tongue grinding down even harder against him. The Asian gasping for air every couple of seconds finally began to nip at Allen's bottom link and started too synchronized with Allen's movements. Allen moaned as Kanda nipped at his bottom lip, blinking a little confused on what was happening.

"Mmm…just go with it," Kanda whispered as he began to slide his tongue into the side of Allen's cheek. Allen began to grind harder, down in to Kanda's crotch, moaning in the long haired Asian's mouth.

"You enjoying this?" He slowly whispered gasping for air.

"A-Ah, y-yes it feels really good Kanda," he panted hotly cuddling his face into Kanda's neck. Allen rocked his hips back and forth with Kanda's thrust, moaning loudly and collapsed on top of Kanda who had fell back on the bed. Panting for air Kanda grabbed the Brit's waist and pulled him close to his chest. Allen's smiled softly and kissed under Kanda's chin panting heavily and hotly.

"I love you Kanda," he made out/

"I love you to, Moyashi," he gasped pulling the sheet over their naked sweaty bodies and held tightly onto Allen afraid of losing him. Allen cuddled into Kanda's grip and continued to pant and looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'm glad," he whispered.

"Shut up go to sleep moyashi," Kanda smiled.

"Nn…sure," he whispered as he nuzzled into Kanda's arms and fell asleep.


End file.
